


Never the Same

by orphan_account



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hints of Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Suggestive ideas, i cant think of anything else help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Ray, your average high schooler; typical rule breaker and ruthless when it comes to being bad. After an incident resulting in him losing his sight, Ray must absorb the importance of friendship and love, while redeeming himself with the help of River and Xavier; in which a flutist and sorcerer struggle and grasp the meaning of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first story here in ao3, and I'm looking forward to some reads and critiques from other users, since I'm not the best writer. I may be switching from third person to first person a lot in this story and the giant spaces between paragraphs signal the end of a page, since some chapters are in journal form, if that makes sense. Credit to my lovely friend Kelly for the characters and majority of the questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters. =)

Entry #1  
  
Hi. My name is Ray Belle. But you better call me Ray. Stooping as low as recording my thoughts in this stupid book like a nerd is lame enough. But hey, I guess I am that low.  
  
It's been almost two months since the incident. Yes, I'm referring to _that_ incident. I was at school. You know, with my friend Micheal. Or was it Matthew? Whatever. He was a good guy. Was. We did a lot of cool things together. Cutting classes, after school detentions, annoying the teacher so much she would excuse herself for the rest of the day.. Yeah, I was that kind of kid.  
  
That was until that asshole left me for dead when some psycho super saiyan smurf barged from the doors and into the freaking hallway with some weird fire thing emerging from him.  
  
That's when it happened. The blue figure continued moving forward. In all the elapsed time, it was hell. Screams, shouts, cussing, the list goes on and on about what the students were doing. Some hid. Some charged forward. Some wimped out. Some protected others. I realized I was back and up against a corner of the hallway. I decided to hide, hoping Mathew would follow. To my utter convenience, I had found a trash bin a few feet away. Silently thanking fate, I rushed forward in an attempt to hide my body behind the ridiculously smelly bin. In those same seconds, I glimpsed to my right to see a flash of blue. My pupils widened at the sight. If it weren't for the panic, I'm sure the scene would've looked like a damn nightclub.   
  
I hid behind the bin. I crouched on my legs, my heart pounding with anxiety. After what seemed like forever, the screams dimmed down. I had the sudden courage to use this to my advantage and turn my head slightly enough to assure Matthew it'll be okay. But Matthew wasn't there. He wasn't fucking there. My breath hitched. I came to the realization that he had not followed me at all, or I would've heard his godforsaken cries of helplessness.   
  
Taking a deep breath, my ears picked up nothing but dimmed screaming. I came to the conclusion that everyone scattered. Whether them hiding in the classrooms or running past that blue monstrosity, they were all running. And so was Matthew.   
  
Cursing the fellow for abandoning me, his own best friend, I had the ignorance to look up and see what the fuck the figure had wanted.   
  
My eyes drenched with shock and surprise.   
  
The figure, it looked human at least from the silhouette, was encased in the weird blue firey substance I mentioned earlier. I don't even know if it was blue fire or some weird goopy glue. I stared, amazed and yet slightly curious about the way the figure was twitching inside the blue ball of light. The fear was creeping around me, but my awe was bigger than ever at this point. My gut was urging me to believe that this was just some sick prank a loser decided to pull off. However, I refused to believe that. I had seen enough movies to know where this was going.   
  
But my body suddenly froze when the figure turned to look at me.  
  
Two big orbs of sapphire pierced into my brown eyes. I could've fucking sworn all the systems inside my body went into shock and refused to move my pathetic body and make me fucking run. I dared to stare back at the silent human-like creature, and only when a sudden movement of their arm took place, I knew I had to scram, and run. Run. RUN.   
  
.. But I couldn't. I couldn't run. I couldn't abandon the area. The pathetic wimpy part of me took over my brain, and as the figure was inching its dreadful presence towards me, I could only mutter out three simple words from my raspy and out of breath throat.   
  
"Help me Matthew."   
  
No response.   
  
Before tears became heavy, I eyed the figure one last time, observing its characteristics and features. I opened my mouth to let out something, anything, for someone to hear my desperately cry and just fucking come to get me.   
  
Instead, I screamed as a sharp, cold metal object jabbed and lounged itself into my very orbs.  
  
  
  
  
  
I still remember the texture and the way the presumable knife felt against my skin. I can't recall what happened after that. Everything just went.. blank. I try not thinking about the situation too much but when I do, god damnit does it hurt. To this day, I haven't seen Matthew since the incident. To this day, I haven't heard one word about the creature that caused me to lose my sight. Did he disappear forever? What was he doing in our school? Was his hostility the result of some of the students' hostility?  
  
All these questions haunt my mind. But I knew what I had to do. I had to fix myself. I had to fix my pathetic personality, image, and my whole life. I can't live a life of sightless misery and agony. I have to stop being so dependent on others. But one thing is for sure.   
  
I need to find out more about that creature and return him the payment.   
  
-Ray


End file.
